


Your Brains vs. My Tractorbeam

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerds in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brains vs. My Tractorbeam

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles because you write them so well. Um, Derek finds Stiles unbearably adorable when Stiles gets excited about things (research, lacrosse, whatever) and can't help getting sappy and lovey dovey when Stiles goes off on a tangent. Stiles knows this and likes to use it to his advantage to get cuddles/kisses/what-have-you.

“-and that’s why Jason Todd’s backstory was basically a carbon copy of Dick Grayson’s up until Crisis on Infinite Earths when they rebooted him like Captain Kirk’s birthday,” Stiles says before taking a gulp of air and uses that break to devour the curly fries the waitress had just set down in front of him along with his order.

Derek hides a small smile behind his coffee mug. “Captain Kirk?”

Stiles nearly chokes on his milkshake. “Dude? Seriously, seriously?”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek says automatically.

“But it’s the Shat!” sputters Stiles. “How can you not know of this awesomeness?”

Derek merely raises his left eyebrow and liberates a couple of fries from Stiles’ plate. He’ll take it to his grave that he dressed up as Spock when he was seven for Halloween.

“Oi!” glares Stiles but Derek shoots him a toothy grin. “I can overlook the glaring imbalance in sci-fi knowledge but I draw the line at fry stealing-“

“That’s where you draw the line?”

“Well,” flushes Stiles.

“And aren’t I paying?” drawls Derek, licking the salt from his fingers. Stiles’ ears pinken as his eyes track Derek’s tongue and his heart rate picks up making Derek’s eyes brighten to an almost electric blue. But the moment is broken when Stiles averts his eyes in guise of dunking a greasy fry into his chocolate shake.

“Please tell me you’ve seen Star Wars,” says Stiles mournfully. “That’d be a deal-breaker no matter how hot you are.”

Derek is tempted to say no and enjoy the rant Stiles would inevitably come up with extolling the virtues of Luke Skywalker and the Millennium Falcon but that would hardly be fair.

“Do or do not, there is no try,” he deadpans in a near perfect Yoda voice.

Stiles answering grin all but makes it worth it. “I knew you were more than just a pretty face.”


End file.
